FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional side view of the “Coaxial Connector Having a Switch” disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,137. According to the illustration, the coaxial connector 5 of the conventional art can be mounted on a circuit board (not shown), and comprises an insulating housing 51, an outer conductor 53, a stationary terminal 55, and a movable terminal 57. The insulating housing 51 having a hole 511 to receive the center conductor of the coaxial plug (not shown) that is inserted from the top to the bottom. The outer conductor 53 is disposed at the outer side of the insulating housing 51, and can be attached to/detached from the outer conductor (not shown) of the aforementioned coaxial plug to form an attachment or detachment with the outer conductor of the coaxial plug. A stationary terminal 55 and a movable terminal 57 are provided below the hole 511, and can contact to/be away from each other. The stationary terminal 55 has a contact section 551, and the movable terminal 57 has a secure section 571 and an elastic section 573. The secure section 571 secures the movable terminal 57 in a predetermined position in the insulating housing 51. The elastic section 573 extends from the secure section 571, and is disposed into the insulating housing 51 through an inserting hole 513 of the insulating housing 51. The elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 can contact the center conductor of the coaxial plug and the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55 to form an electrical connection. Specifically, when the center conductor of the coaxial plug is not inserted into the insulating housing 51 of the coaxial connector 5, the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 supports a cantilever 553 that supports the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55, such that an electrical connection is formed between the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 and the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55. On the other hand, when the center conductor of the coaxial plug is inserted into the insulating housing 51 of the coaxial connector 5, the outer conductor of the coaxial plug fits the outer conductor 53 of the coaxial connector 5 and the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 is pressed down, so that the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 is detached from the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55 at the same time, thus removes the electrical connection therebetween. Accordingly, when attaching or detaching the coaxial plug to the coaxial connector 5 of the conventional art, different electrical connections can be formed respectively. Therefore, different electrical loops can be triggered resulting in a switch having a selective function.
From the manufacturing point of view, the above mentioned movable terminal 57 is first inserted into the inserting hole 513 on a side of the insulating housing 51, and then the stationary terminal 55 is inserted into the opposite side of the insulating housing 51. At the same time, the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 must be pressed down first, and then the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 is expected to return by elastic force to its original vertical position before being pressed down so that the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 is pushed against the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55 to form an electrical connection. However, from the perspective of the assembler, during the aforementioned assembly process of inserting the movable terminal 57 and the stationary terminal 55 into the insulation housing 51 sequentially, the movable terminal 57 and the stationary terminal 55 are hidden inside the insulating housing 51 and invisible to the assembler. If the elastic section 573 of the movable terminal 57 does not return upward by the elastic force as expected to the exact vertical position and press against the contact section 551 of the stationary terminal 55, the coaxial connector 5 cannot achieve the switching function. These various ways cannot ensure the reliability of the quality and usage of a finished product of the coaxial connector.